


The Kiss of a Dark God

by RobberBaroness



Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: 30 Day Dark Fandom Challenge, F/M, Lovecraftian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobberBaroness/pseuds/RobberBaroness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She saw something that garbed himself in human vestments and hid beneath a false smile, whose avarice towards the world turned to lust.  The blood exchange scene, rewritten in a Lovecraftian vein.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kiss of a Dark God

**Author's Note:**

> For the 30 Day Dark Fandom Challenge. Prompt: Lovecraftian horror.

Jonathan lay upon the floor, immobile.

“He sees all,” said the terrible figure who stood over him, “but cannot lift even a finger to save you. I suppose you are clever enough to realize that, should you scream, he dies.”

Mina wanted to nod, but the joints in her body felt frozen, and her eyes were locked upon the intruder. She had seen him once before, when Jonathan had fallen apart on the street, but had not known what about him was so frightening. But staring into his face as he advanced upon her, what had once seemed merely striking became almost grotesque. The sensual mouth, the aristocratic cheekbones, the aquiline nose- individually, his characteristics should have been attractive, but it was as if someone had assembled them as a mask and painted it over the face of something far worse.

“See, then,” Dracula said. “See what you could never have hoped to imagine.”

With that, he fell upon her on the bed. She wanted to cry out, forgetting that her darling’s life hung in the balance, but the moment she opened her mouth he covered it with his own, in a terrible kiss that threatened to stifle her. His hands wrapped around her waist and her shoulders, holding her inescapably close to him, and Mina swore to herself that if she survived, she would rip him apart, one limb at a time.

But such thoughts vanished as the kiss lingered, and she began to feel the truth. He was not a man upon which one could wish revenge- could a sailor’s widow take revenge upon the ocean, or a starving man upon the earth? Beneath the mask he wore was something she could not comprehend, but to her horror, she had begun to.

When he broke away at last, she thought she’d been released. But he looked upon her, the desire upon his face worse than murderous rage, and she knew her ordeal had only just begun.

“His kisses,” he quoted, “are sweeter than wine. So you shall find them, my precious Mina, and so yours shall be to me.” She shook her head, but he kissed her again, this time upon the throat. Mina could only wait for what she had known was to come, but when his teeth stabbed her, it was no longer her life she feared for.

Her soul was being bled away, she realized when the pain subsided. The demon took more than blood; this was the truth that had killed Lucy, that had driven Renfield mad, that Jonathan had only just escaped from. Their minds and hearts and all that made them human were not their own, but could be taken away in the blink of an eye by something greater than them. Something ancient and evil, something that wore human skin like a costume, to prey upon them in the night through the centuries.

He let her live. Mina knew that was his choice; if he’d wanted to drain her entirely dry, or simply rip out her throat, she could not have stopped him. But somehow she knew that death was not the worst of what she should fear, not after she’d heard Jonathan’s tales of the miserable, wailing women Dracula kept inside his castle, desperate for the slightest meal tossed to them like scraps to a starving dog.

Dracula ripped open his shirt, and with one long, hideous fingernail, he sliced open a line across his chest. If Mina had truly wanted to scream with Jonathan’s life at stake, now would have been the moment when she did, for what dripped from his body was not blood. It was some sort of dark ichor, reflective and oddly moving like quicksilver. Never, he could never be so monstrous as to force that inside her veins- it would be like swallowing coals, or a glass full of hot tar! But he took her by the neck and held her against his chest, and though she swore to herself she would not open her mouth, the liquid seeped between her lips all the same.

“Drink of me,” he whispered. “Drink of me, and know what you will become.”

What she saw as the toxins sank through her, Mina could never entirely recall in all its detail, nor could she fathom what he did to her while she was under the effects of her visions. What she did see was something dark and hateful, a predator asleep from before the dawn of time that envied those people who thrived beneath the light that made him weak. She saw something that garbed himself in their vestments and hid beneath a false smile, whose avarice towards the world turned to lust. She saw the worshippers he collected and concubines he abducted, and how he spread his children the only way he could- with deadly kisses and withdrawal of life-giving blood from a victim’s veins. She saw him put a hand to his mask, and peel it away to reveal why it had seemed so grotesque.

But what it looked like, Mina was spared the sight of. The door had slammed open, and she was dropped, naked and bloody, upon the bed. A light was lit, Van Helsing had brought a blanket to cover her body, Jack was attending to Jonathan, Quincey had run after the vanishing monster (futiley, she knew), and Arthur did nothing but stare, perhaps as memories of Lucy filled his mind and would not let him go.

She was saved. That much Mina knew, and that much she would have to keep fighting for.


End file.
